rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shellfire
The Shellfire is a titan wing Tidal class dragon, that had fell into the control of the Dragon Hunters, as a weapon for Viggo's "Project Shellfire"; in the [[DreamWorks Dragons (TV Show)|''DreamWorks Dragons Netflix series'' of Race to the Edge]]. Appearance As its name implies Viggo's Titan Wing Shellfire is a Titan Wing Shellfire, and is thus larger, more brightly colored, stronger, heavier, and has more pronounced features than a Broad Wing Shellfire. Probably a male individual, Viggo's Shellfire sports a dark magenta/light maroon-colored body, most notably: face, head, nasal horn, underbelly, limbs and pupils. It has golden-yellow dorsal shell, tail spikes and cranial horns, along with amber-colored spots along its back. Viggo's Shellfire's teeth are irregularly arranged in the dragon's mouth, and it is missing the tip of its right cranial horn. Personality Viggo's Titan Wing Shellfire's existence is first implied in "Twintuition", in which Viggo refers to a "Project Shellfire"; the silhouette of the dragon itself later appears at the end of the episode supporting a vessel made from dragon-proof metal. Having become aware of Project Shellfire, Hiccup leads the Dragon Riders in an attack on Dragon Hunter Island only to find it deserted except for an imprisoned Viggo, with Ryker having taken over Project Shellfire. The Shellfire is then used to attack Caldera Cay and the Defenders of the Wing before launching an assault on Berserker Island, at which point the Riders learn that the Shellfire is a dragon with a ship tied to its back. Ryker subsequently takes the Shellfire and the Dragon Hunter Ships to Dragon's Edge, and due to the Shellfire's attack range is able to assault the riders from a safe distance while preventing them from counterattacking. Viggo is able to counter this by disturbing a Submaripper, the Shellfire's natural enemy, which attacks the Shellfire. This distraction allows the Dragon Riders to attack and free the Shellfire from Ryker's control. Powers and Abilities *'Firepower': The Shellfire is capable of shooting series of large plasma-charged boulders in high trajectory that have a range of over a mile. These projectiles can be fired in rapid succession like a mortar and hit like bombshells. The projectiles whistle as they fly by before exploding once they hit their target. Their firepower most likely functions under water as well, seeing as they are plasma charges, similar to that of the Night Fury, whose plasma blasts also function under water. *'Strength and Combat': The Shellfire has proven to be strong enough to carry the weight of an entire ship made entire dragon-proof metal tightly strapped on it's back, as well as a large crew of Dragon Hunters with little to no effort. Whilst in combat Shellfires use their massive body, combined with their weight and raw strength to slam against opponents, utilizing their carapace like armor and ridged spines as a defense. Although not shown on screen, Shellfires most likely use their nasal and cranial horns to ram and spar against opponents. Shellfires have shown proficiency in combat against both Viking and dragon alike, as shown when it repeatedly used hit-and-run tactics against the Dragon Riders to avoid being seen, as instructed by the Dragon Hunters on it's back to do so. It also effortlessly defended itself against the Submaripper's blows, mostly utilizing it's upper hand in size and armor to prevent any damage, and consequently speed and deep-diving abilities to retreat once irritated. *'Endurance and Stamina': The Shellfire's armored carapace is so durable and resistant that it enables it to endure most anything, even numerous blows from it's natural enemy the Submaripper, showing no signs of injury, only slight irritation. Shellfires are also able to effortlessly travel long distances, as seen when Viggo's Shellfire traveled from island shore to island shore showing no sign of fatigue when it was under the control of Ryker Grimborn and the Dragon Hunters. *'Speed & Agility': Being a Tidal Class dragon the Shellfire is a very fast swimmer, as seen in the episode, "Shellshocked", when Viggo's Shellfire was able to dive and accelerate so quickly that it repeatedly avoided being seen by pursuing Dragon Riders, and, on one occasion, disappeared into the depths of the ocean so quickly a diving Hiccup Haddock & Toothless barely managed to catch a glimpse of the dragon before it vanished. Although fast, the Shellfire was shown struggling against the smaller but swifter Submaripper, mainly due to the Shellfire's size and overlapping carapace scales leaving little room for sudden movements. *'Aquatic': As a Tidal Class dragon, the Shellfire lives in deep, open ocean. It can stay submerged underwater for extremely long periods of time and is perfectly capable of hunting just about anything at extreme depths. Weapons Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Dragon Hunters The Dragon Hunters planned for Viggo's Shellfire to service them as their ultimate weapon in their war against the Dragon Riders, 'Project Shellfire', and captured and held it captive against its will for what was probably weeks, adding a massive dragon-proof vessel on its back and forcing the timid dragon to attack various islands of the archipelago and battle a Submaripper, much to the Shellfire's dismay. Upon release the enslaved dragon immediately dove into the ocean, finally free of its metal bonds. Viggo Grimborn It is unknown what kind of relationship Viggo's Shellfire has with Viggo, as they have never been seen together or seen interact in any significant way, mostly due to Viggo seeing his Shellfire as a super weapon and means-to-an-end instead of a dragon, much like Drago Bludvist with his Bewilderbeast. Also, Viggo's possession of the Shellfire was cut short due to Ryker's betrayal and eventual release of the Shellfire. Ryker Grimborn Just like his brother Viggo, Ryker saw the Shellfire as means of defeating his brother and the Dragon Riders and terrorizing the Archipelago, and had a slave driver-slave relationship with the dragon. Ryker ordered his men to control and torture the Shellfire to do his bidding and got irritated when the Shellfire hesitated at terminating the fallen Dragon Riders as well as when the Submaripper arrived to challenge the dragon, and urged it to defend itself from the Submaripper's and the Rider's attacks. Category:Dragons Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Weapons Category:Former Antagonists